


a s t r o p h i l e

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: tentang si pecinta bintang.





	a s t r o p h i l e

**Author's Note:**

> astrophile; a person who loves stars.

di antara langit malam,  
di antara bulan dan bintang,  
kedua matamu terpaku pada yang bersinar—bintang.

kau selalu menatapnya;  
berpikir; apakah aku bisa menggapainya;  
dan tiba-tiba pikiran itu ada;  
oh, itu semua hanya mimpi belaka.

Kau tidak bisa menggapainya di kenyataan, memang.

.

Tapi, setidaknya, kau bisa menggapainya di mimpimu, bukan?

.

oh, aku lupa.  
kau kan memang si pecinta bintang;  
kau pasti menjulurkan tanganmu di langit malam.

**Author's Note:**

> [16072017; 10.43/03072017; 16.50]


End file.
